Byakuya Kuchiki
by ardhey
Summary: Ini merupakan sosok seorang Byakuya yang saya sajikan dalam komposisi yang berbeda


Introduction

Sebelumnya perkenalkan aku ini Ardhey, seorang mahasiswa Universitas Muhammadiyah Surakarta, Ilmu Komunikasi angkatan 2008, kalau liku2 kehidupan saya bisa dilihat di facebook saya, ardhey_.id disana terdapat banyak link yang bisa anda akses untuk sharing dengan saya.

Maaf, saya ini kalo mengetik emang nggak bisa panjang lebar, soalnya selain capek, pada saat ngetik itu ide atau gagasan pokok saya bisa menghilang lho, tapi kalo disuruh bicara, jangan tanya, hahahaha.

Byakuya Kuchiki

Merupakan tokoh favorit saya dalam anime, tepatnya Bleach. Ini merupakan sosok pemuda yang pantang menyerah, tegar dalam menghadapi cobaan. saya perhatikan kehidupan seorang Byakuya merupakan cermin dari kehidpan yang saya alami, maka dari itu saya merupakan penggemar Byakuya. Saya kurang tahu cerita lengap Byakuya, karena ini hanya selingan aktifitas selain Bermusik. Namun saya akan mencoba membuat cerita gokil, seru, gila dari seorang Byakuya

Warming up

Sabtu malam ketika Byakuya menjaga gerbang 17, ada 5 orang penyusup datang dari Dunia Nyata, mereka sosok tidak dikenal, pada saat ketemu Byakuya tidak terjadi perlawanan sama sekali, ya jelas saja tidak terjadi perlawanan, wong tu lima pemuda mau bertanya "toiletnya dimana bang?".

Get ready

Pak Uruhara tiba2 datang ketempat Byakuya dengan wajah yang cemas, Byakuya bertanya "Kenapa kau kemari", Pak Uruhara pun menjawab "Sorry Bos aku pingin minta beberapa bunga sakuramu untuk pengharum rumah saya yang apek", tanpa berfikir panjang Byakuya pun datang ke Dunia Nyata, tepatnya kerumahnya Pak Uruhara, Byakuya pun berkata "mana yang ingin ditaburi bunga", Pak Uruhara menjawab "Semua saja lah", langsung dengan wajah seriusnya Byakuya mengeluaran seribu sakura untuk mengharumkan ruangan Pak Uruhara yang bau apek, Pak Uruhara pergi sebentar beli teh untuk menjamu Byakuya, sesampai dirumah Pak Uruhara langsung terkejut, melihat isi rumah yang hancur berantakan tak tersisa, dan mengatakan "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rumahku , Byakuya menjawab " Katanya ingin rumahnya wangi, tuh sudah wangi". Pak Uruhara pun menangisi kebodohannya

Engaged

Pada saat jalan2 di Gemolong, Byakuya terlihat kehausan. Disana ada penjual Es Cingcao, langsung saja ia memesan satu, lagi enak2an minum es tiba2 ada sosok hollow yang muncul dari arah timur, Byakuya pun memburu Hollow itu, ternyata Hollow itu nggak mau menyerang manusia, cuman pgn membeli es cingcau, adeh. Byakuya pun dengan baik hati mentraktir Hollow itu, saat ia senang tanpa ragu Byakuya langsung menebas Hollow itu dengan seribu sakura, wah jahat ya. Kenapa tidak, Byakuya aja cuma ada duwit buat segelas es cingcau, eh tu Hollow malah minta ditraktir, capek deh

Full Throttle

Masih ingat saat Ichigo bertarung melawan Byakuya, itu merupakan pertarungan yang sia2, karena terjadi salah paham antar keduanya, mengapa Byakuya mengalah? Karena dia tahu bahwa Ichigo sangat menyayangi Rukiya. Weh3 pertarungan pada saat itu sangat sengit lho sampai tusuk2an, aduh serem ya, pada akhirnya merekapun damai, dan saling berjabat tangan, peace

Full Throttle 2

Senja menghampiri seorang Byakuya yang dengan sabarnya menjaga gerbang 17, ia mendengar ada keributan dirumahnya Kenpachi, Byakuya kan tidak suka dengan keributan, ia pun menghampiri rumahnya Kenpachi, saat tiba dirumahnya ia langsung tertawa terbahak2(padahal Byakuya itu kan gak bisa tertawa) ada apa gerangan? Ternyata tutup mata Kenpachi dipake Ichigo untuk sisi umbel(bersihin hidung) waduh2 bisa2 Ichigo dibunuh tuh, tanpa basa-basi Byakuya pun memisah pertarungan antara Ichigo vs Kenpachi. Saat itulah Ichigo disuruh mencuci sarung mata itu sampai bersih, dengan detergen lah.

Accomplished

Ya kayaknya Cuma ini yang bisa saya bikin, kalau ada ide lagi, entar tak buatin dengan versi lebih gila lagi, soalnya saya capek coy kalo suruh ngetik banyak2, terbiasa copy paste(pengakuan). Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena saya bukanlah seorang penulis, saya hanya manusia biasa yang mencoba untuk menyajikan hiburan lewat Anime, kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan kirim ke alamat email saya, diatas sudah saya tulis apa perlu saya tulis lagi? Silahkan komentar apa aja tapi jangan bikin saya sakit hati lho, sudah 4 tahun saya menderita sakit hati, sampai sekarang belum sembuh.

The end


End file.
